the_darkest_cornerfandomcom-20200214-history
Ykreus
Ykreus, '''(You-krus) '''Azolkiyln, 'the First Evil, Oblivion, Great Shadow, '''was the first evil, the void that existed along side Infiylniht before the OverGod decided to fight the darkness with creation. '''Azolkiyln '''corrupted Infiylniht's third child, Awras, by proximity creating all monsters and evil in the present world. It is the creator of darkness, the spawn of pure death and evil, just like to harness the fundemental force of life and tap into the OverGod via the Twine, one can channel Ykreus back accessing Oblivion. It is the god of evil, destruction, death, and raw power. Ykreus was imprisoned on the edge of Shadowfell after the Rib of Oblivion by Idros, Idrass, Amelia, and the OverGod's soul. It is where death knights, lich, and others draw their dark powers from. Also it is believed to have a connection to the Shadowsouls. 'Appearance' Ykeus may be a massive malformed beast, who is unrecognizable to a mortal eye, similar in scope and idea to an eldrich horror. He is incredible large, and colored differently according to the observers perspective. He is also fairly humanoid is features around his face and head, but beast-like everywhere else. It is said that he wears a crown of antlers and human skulls, or he is the shapeless shadow that hinders crreation. 'Personality' Little is known about Ykeus, so his personality is meer speculation. It is fair to believe that becuase of his beast like appearance, that he would behave as so, but he is most likely much more intellegent and villanace than percieved. He most likely a mass manipulator and intellegent creature. 'Background' Ykreus is believed to be a massive creature (possibly larger or similar in size and appearance to a Tarrasque) that is build from darkness and evil. He is the first and most powerful of the Imprisoned Gods, and the master of Razolt and Absyn. His worship is close to if not more regulated and forbidden than the worship of Awras himself. All worship involving Ykeus, usually also involves ritual or sacrafic of life, but the power that can be gained from such ritual is unparalleled. It also almost always requires a lot of people to perform such rituals, that is why his worship is usually synonymous with cults and secret societies. His named and symbol are outlawed objects in almost every kingdom and nation in Crynhaven. 'History' He wasn't noticed until after the destruction of Steal and the festering plague of dis-creation, and was finally acknowledged after the Trade of Eight when the first deities saw him as a powerful enemy, and a threat. 'Pre-Imprisonment' 'Other Imprisoned Deities' He was the one to created and raise the other two Imprisoned Deities, Razolt and Absyn, to godhood, and he was their master and commander. 'Time in the Shadowfell' 'Relationships' 'Awras Razolt Absyn Amelia Idrass Idros Canmesiac It is speculated the after his death from the blade of Bilzbaun, that his soul traveled to Ykeus, who was imprisoned in the Shadowfell, because the creature own the domain of his soul (because he was created by Absyn). '''The Story So Far 'Speculation' *Because Ykreus is named "the first evil", even in Abarothean, some believe that Ykreus actually came before Awras and the Abarotheans, possibly being the evil side of creation. 'References' Category:Deity Category:Antagonists Category:Extra-dimensional beings